


Letters across the multiverse

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sanscest - Freeform, Short One Shot, its very short is all i gotta say, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Error loved getting letters from his boyfriend





	Letters across the multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> i should probs make another errorfresh oneshot book maybe? yes? no?

Error had woken up by the sensation of flimsy paper slapping him in the face.

He groaned as he sat up from the white ground,the paper flopping off his face and slid onto his stomach,He rubbed his red eyes before picking up the paper that appeared to be a letter.

The destroyer flipped the letter around,seeing that it was from his boyfriend,Fresh.

It wasn’t only the amount of holographic stickers that were glued on that gave it away but rather the fact that Fresh always refers to him in letters at--My Glitchy B.

Error wasn’t really surprised to get a letter from his lover,once they started dating,Error had a habit of being...possessive of the other skeleton,not because he wanted to keep Fresh all to himself--well yes that--but most importantly he wanted to make sure Fresh was okay and so this idea popped up.

Whenever Fresh had to go for a while--whether it was to get a new host or just to annoy another skeleton,he would write a letter to Error telling him what he’s been doing so far.

Error couldn’t help but smile at Fresh’s small gesture—as stupid he thought this idea was gonna be,he actually enjoyed reading what he had been up too lately,sometimes if he was lucky enough he would receive a photo or two of his boyfriend’s little trip.

However he noticed quickly that this time the envelope was a bit heavier than usual,perhaps he took a lot of photos this time around?

Not wanting to stall any longer he carefully ripped the top part of the paper case,avoiding ripping the stickers since he keeps those and pulled out the pastel–pinkish letter.He took his glasses from his pocket and began to read it also noticing the fact that Fresh used a glitter pen.

_ Dear my glitchy b _

Error couldn’t help but let his soul flutter at the name,it was a stupid name but it was endearing at the same time.

_ It’s really been awhile huh? Sorry for dat large gap between the last letter but I’m okay! Ya dig? _

That was a relief to hear,his shoulders slumped more in relaxation.

_ There was a lot going on while I’m currently writing dis—I’m not sure where ta start–oh right— the beginning! _

Error rolled his eyes but he still chuckled a bit as he read on.

_ Well firstly I ate a really good spider donut,like reallllllly good one,I would’ve gotten one for ya but I was kicked out of the store,plus I don’t think I could fit one in this letter. _

_ Then after that I got a new host and your gonna LOVE this one!–I feel so tall in this one,like in all my years of possessing peep,I don’t think I’ve ever possessed a tall host before! I need to do that more often–it would come in handy for when we cuddle cuz I’m gunna be the big spoon now. _

Error let out a bit of a groan—he wasn’t exactly excited on being reminded of how short and stumpy he is,he could barely reach Fresh before now he was gonna have to yank him down if he wants a goddamn kiss,Error hoped at some point he’ll get to be big spoon someday.

_ I hung around outertale for a bit,I gotta say the sights of the night sky are beautiful that i understand why you like them but they’re not as beautiful as you~ _

_ We should totes have a date there sometime! _

Error’s cheeks heated up with a deep blue shade,he even it was a letter he couldn’t help but imagine the other skeleton’s voice actually saying that.

_ Anyway, i had a run-in with Ink a few times but its all good fam! He didn’t try anything funny or something like that. _

good,Error would’ve had the starving artist’s head if he even dared lay a finger on his boyfriend. 

_ Oh i almost forgot--i got ya something while i was out in a pacifist AU,there was a little craft market going on there and i just happen ta stop by and buy somethin’ from there--i hope it makes ya think of me love,i hope ya like it! _

_ Lots of love from ya amazin’ boyfriend! ~Fresh _

Error tilted his head curiously,wondering what Fresh meant,he picked up the envelope,now noting that whatever was making it heavy was probably the gift he got for the destroyer. He shook the envelope and out with a slight jingle,it slid out into the glitch’s palm,a piece of jewelry---a necklace to be exact,he held it out in front of him,the piece was tear shaped and a soft shade of pink with small streaks of purple cutting every which-way.

His boyfriend was right,it did remind Error of him,it sorta made him feel a little less lonely now,like Fresh was with,already having that dorky smile plastered across his face. He wrapped the necklace around his neck,taking one more glance at it. A smile found its way into his face as he held out the pink piece,giving it a small clink of his yellow teeth before hiding it under his shirt.

Error tugged a few strings around his hands and a cork board floated down,pinned with many of Fresh’s letters--as well as photos of him on his adventures,the glitch got up from his spot and made his way to the board,pinning up the letter and envelope next to some of Fresh’s old letters. He did feel kinda stupid for being so giddy but at the same time no one else was here so he could be as expressive as much as he like! He let out a sight in content,he couldn’t wait to be reunited with his lover,he just needed to wait a little longer.

A little longer to finally meet his lover once more.

Just a little longer.

  
  



End file.
